Experiments are proposed for the development of a novel phosphate selective membrane electrode. The proposed electrode will use a dilauryltin phosphate complex as the membrane active component along with a strong hydrogen bonding agent. If successful, the developed phosphate electrode will be used in collaboration with researchers in the College of Dentistry at the University of Iowa to study the processes involved in caries lesion formation.